The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic display, and more particularly, to inversion imbalance compensation in an electronic display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Generally, an electronic display may enable a user to perceive visual representations of information by successively writing image frames to a display panel of the electronic display. More specifically, an image frame may be displayed by applying positive polarity voltages and/or negative polarity voltages to the pixels in the display panel. For example, in a column inversion technique, positive polarity voltages may be applied to odd numbered columns and negative polarity voltages may be applied to even numbered columns to display a first image frame or first set of consecutive image frames. Subsequently, negative polarity voltages may be applied to the odd numbered columns and positive polarity voltage may be applied to the even numbered columns to display a second image frame or second set of consecutive image frames that occur after the first set of consecutive image frames.
As used herein, a “refresh rate” is intended to describe the frequency with which the image frames (e.g., first and second image frames) are written to the display panel. Accordingly, in some embodiment, adjusting the refresh rate of an electronic device may adjust the power consumption by the electronic display. For example, when the refresh rate is higher, the power consumption may also be higher. On the other hand, when the refresh rate is lower, the power consumption may also be lower.
In fact, in some embodiments, the refresh rate may be dynamic even between successively displayed image frames. For instance, continuing with the above example, the first image frame may be displayed with a refresh rate of 60 Hz and the second image frame may be displayed with a refresh rate of 30 Hz. As such, the negative polarity voltages may be applied to the odd numbered columns for twice as long as the positive polarity voltages. Similarly, the positive polarity voltage may be applied to the even numbered columns for twice as long as the negative polarity voltages. However, since the duration the opposite polarity voltages are applied to the display panel may be different when the refresh rate is variable, an inversion imbalance (e.g., polarization, also referred to as a bias voltage) may be accumulated in the display panel and reduce image quality.